Researchers investigating the relationship between interparental conflict and children's adjustment have given us a strong statement of risk-- children exposed to conflict between their parents are at risk for maladaptive behavior, such as antisocial, aggressive, and depressed behavior. However, it seems erroneous to conclude that all disagreements will have negative consequences for children, therefore, it is critical to identify which dimensions of marital conflict are linked to poor children outcomes. By examining the links between multiple dimensions of marital conflict and young children's perceptions of their parents' conflict, the proposed study aims to elucidate what aspects of marital conflict are stressful for young children. This research will test the over-arching hypothesis that parents' conflict style and ability to resolve marital conflict shapes children's perceptions and processing of marital conflict which, in turn, are linked to children's expression of different behavior problems. Specifically, the proposed study argues that six-year-olds' appraisals of their parents' conflict will mediate the links between marital conflict and children's early adaptation. In a sample of 120 families, the proposed investigation employs a multi- source, multi-method data collection approach to family and child assessment--including behavioral assessments, clinicians ratings, self- report measures, and teachers' reports. By identifying psychological mechanisms linking parents' marital conflict and children's maladaptive outcomes, this study has the potential to enhance marital and family preventive interventions focused on fostering children's optimal development.